


Hallucination

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Night Terrors, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John becomes sleep deprived and suffers audio hallucinations that get worse and worse





	Hallucination

John's been up for hours, trying to finish his work.

He needs to get this done before tomorrow evening when he has class.

This paper counts for 15% of his final grade. It has to be perfect.

Suddenly he starts hearing noises, like a record scratching again and again.

John ignores the sounds. He's had experiences before from being jet lagged. He'll get through this. 

John keeps his focus on the screen. Ignoring the other sounds that are repeating in his head.

John keeps typing and typing. Feeling the keys slip away from his fingers. No. He's still typing. He's still getting words on the screen. Suddenly... the screen melts. 

John is at a loss. He doesn't... he can't. He can't see the screen and he can't hear his own thoughts over the sound of a record scratching. 

John struggles to think. He knows of only one thing that could possibly help him.

He opens his mouth to call out his name.

All of a sudden John shoots up. He's laying in bed.

He looks around the room, covered in sweat.

He hears Dave murmur. John looks down at his sleeping lover.

It was all just a nightmare.

He's fine. Fine so long as Dave is with him.


End file.
